TNN:The prelude to Breaking
by The Fable
Summary: Tir Na Nog, a simple paradise without death, hunger and sadness... R&R, but remember to check out the rest of the story if you want to! Please? crying on the inside


**Author's Note: My friends that I've listed have never been in TNN with me and haven't ever met each other. I've been there once to see the Hell that what it really is (haha roleplaying). However, all the people with me when I DID go to TNN died more than once. Another thing, if any of my friends read this and get pissed off because I made them characters or wanted to be different, SUCK IT UP! I doubt any of this would EVER happen, so have fun reading it! One last thing: I made Dougal seem like a cold hearted SOB, when I know that in the game he's nice... OR IS HE?! Spoiler alert for people that haven't finished G1… kinda. Well if you haven't done the Bind quest.**

**One last thing; if it seems overdone, it IS! I made this really late at night and I'm trying to revise it the best I can. **

**If you have any questions then please post them in the comments, I check for comments WAY more than my email address.**

Tir Na Nog

"Are we all ready?" I looked around. All my friends nodded. "Let's go and see Tir Na Nog! Paradise awaits us!" They all cheered.

**Piyo had brown hair in an Oriental's ponytail. He was currently wearing Silver Destin's Armor and was equipped with dual hooked cutlasses (Male human 20 years old).**

**Sechi had sharp henna and small ears, along with a long ponytail going down to her waist, looking like a white scarf. She was wearing a Graceful Armor set, and equipped with a Guardian's bow (Female elf 17 years old).**

**Luna had pigtails which, like Sechi's hair, was white. She was wearing a Mario New York's Ensemble which was black on the inside and yellow on the outside, making her look like a Halloween witch. Luna was equipped with a Lightning Wand. (Female elf 12 years old).**

**Skyscraper's face had a thick beard and long hair that was pure black. He also had Selina's bare sexy look, which was, like his hair, pure black. He was equipped with a Greatsword which even made HIM look small (Male giant17).**

**My name is Heth and I had white hair in a Rock star's ponytail, resembling Randal, but at the same time making it look like Luna, Sechi and I were related. I had a tan Handicraftsman's bandana that was a midnight black, matching my Sheep Robe. I was equipped with a Claymore (Male human 17).**

_If only we had a small clue of what was going to happen…_

_We would never have dared to venture that close to the Truth, would we?_

"We're here in Alby? Maybe it teleported us to Tir for some reason but still… but there are so many crevasses." My closest friends looked around. We've always have been very close and have slaved over a many favors to get there. We were all confident of our abilities, but we were disappointed because we thought we've done all those favors for nothing. We couldn't have been any more wrong.

"Let's go back to town and see if there was an earthquake. People may be in danger." Sechi suggested. She may be a great soldier when it came to bows, but she was too kind. Luna was the magician of our group. Skyscraper was the brawn. Piyo and I were decent at all subjects, but he was much stronger than me. I was the one with the supplies.

When we exited Albey, we had no idea what was going on. We thought we were in a nightmare. My knees buckled from the horrors. Giant worms and wild dogs swarmed the countryside. Not a single human being was out there. Luna put a comforting hand on my shoulder, helping me regain my balance. "We need to go to Duncan." Skyscraper carried me while the rest of our group ran to Duncan.

"Duncan!" Skyscraper yelled. "Who's that?" a young man with brown hair questioned. "Don't joke around with us."

"My name is Dougal." He glared at us. "You shouldn't be here. Leave now, while you still can." He advised. "What happened to Tir Chonail?"

"This is Tir Na Nog. How would I know of a town that doesn't even exist?" I shook my head violently. "This can't be it! It can't… I know it isn't… IT CAN'T BE!" I shouted. "I have a quest for you." Dougal gave all of us a scroll. "Kill 50 of those abominations at the graveyard and I'll give you something special." He walked into the house behind him, much representing Duncan's in many ways.

"You heard the man. Let's go kill some…abominations…?" Piyo tried to be encouraging, but he failed miserably. We walked slowly to the graveyard, not sure what to expect. Nothing could've prepared us. None of the training we've taken could have done a single thing. Sechi's eyes widened in fear and disbelief as the smell of corpses, smoldering ash, and dead grasses hit our noses in a ruthless onslaught of terror. Luna shielded herself with an adora mask, trying not to cry. Piyo barfed, adding to the crappy situation.

"We… we have to kill fifty. No more, no less." Skyscraper swallowed hard. "Fifty of what?" I asked.

_I had no idea how bad the answer was._

"Look! People!" Sechi smiled. She started to run towards the figures off in the distance. She stopped for a moment, looking for the closest being near her and started to talk to it. "Are you alright ma'am?" she had the gossamer touch of a healer. Unfortunately, it didn't mean the creature didn't attack. It bit into her shoulder. Sechi screamed aloud, awakening the other creatures. "Sechi!" I shouted as loud as I could. I drew my claymore from its sheath and started hacking away at every single one of those… those things until Sechi was the only moving person left, blood oozing steadily out of her shoulder.

"She needs a clinic. Those are cannibals." Luna advised, looking at me. I was the party leader, so I called the shots, but I was in shock. I immediately felt guilty. I was the one who talked them all into coming with me. I remember the words I used.

'_It'll be fun. Don't worry, it's Tir Na Nog, the land of paradise.'_

"Heth!" I bounced back to reality.

"Sorry, what?"

"She needs a bandage." I tossed a few bundles of bandages as well as some health potions. "Will she be alright?" Piyo asked, concerned for all of our safety.

"Yeah, she needs rest. We'll take rest in one of these houses." Luna pointed at the houses… at the other side of the graveyard… blocked by dozens of the abominations. I scrambled to look at the quest scroll.

_**Kill Fifty Zombies. 7/50**_

"This is FANFUCKINGTASTIC!" Skyscraper yelled. "I'll stay here with Sechi. Piyo offered. "Go clear a path, and when I see an opening, I'll take it." I nodded, right before I charged into the zombie killing zone. Skyscraper was way ahead of me, stomping and windmilling those things back to the spawns of hell. I sliced off heads like there was no tomorrow. Luna fired off Thunder a few times before she started to use basic lightning magic. Soon, the smells got worse. However, the path was clear and we all ran to Piyo and Sechi. Several unundead (pun) bodies were littered around them, but he succeeded in protecting her. "Let's get the hell out of here." Skyscraper carried Sechi, running with the rest of us to Dougal's house. We vigorously knocked on the door. "What?!" he shouted as he opened the door. "Oh…" he spotted Sechi's wounds.

"Come in, come in." he gestured his hands, inviting us all inside. "I see those hell spawned demons attacked you." He opened a closet door. "How many did you kill?"

Kill count:

Me: 30/50

Luna: 26/50

Skyscraper: 39/50

Piyo: 28/50

Sechi: 0/50

"I see." He brought out a mountain of blankets and pillows. "You may spend the night here. I only have three rules: No sex, no Smoking, and no drinking." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry sir, but there isn't humor when your friend is dying." I glared at him with carmine red eyes.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's only fainted of exhaustion and pain."

"Only?!" we all simultaneously yelled. "Shut up! She's been bandaged fine, and I have some painkillers for her. If you don't do what I say, I'll throw you out. You wouldn't want to be out at night. Those zombies roam sometimes. They don't attack me though, out of courtesy."

"Courtesy?" Skyscraper raised an enormous eyebrow.

"You must've figured out by now that they're the deceased villagers, right?" he looked upon our shocked faces. "Don't be so shocked. Now ready your beds, you'll need your rest." He opened a door which showed his bedroom. "Good night." He closed the door, extinguishing the candles in his room, and slept while we readied our beds.

"That man is insane." Skyscraper muttered as he readied his bed, which took about twenty sheets to cover his immense body. Luckily, there were still enough for most of us.

"No he isn't. He's helping us, and doing a damn good job too." Luna snapped.

"It'll be a while for us to finish all our business here… if we don't die. We still have to go do the dungeon, remember?" Piyo reminded us.

"I know that I'm not going outside until Sechi heals. She's our friend and she's in agony right now. Just imagining the infections that she might get makes me shiver." I said.

"Looks like someone has a crush." Piyo joked.

"No I don't. I'm not in love with her, and even if I was, I'd be hunted down by my own kind and elfin soldiers." I blushed.

"That's what makes your love so interesting!" Luna grinned.

"Listen. I care deeply about her and all of you. You've taught me many things about life and combat, so you're all my family. But a marriage between any of us seems unreal." I sighed deeply.

"Being stuck in 'paradise' is unreal, isn't it Heth?" Skyscraper asked. I didn't answer. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

In the middle of the night I was abruptly awakened by a loud banging noise. I looked around and saw it woke up Piyo as well. "Piyo, are you hearing what I'm hearing?"

"Yeah. Let's check it out."

Piyo grabbed his cutlasses, making a smll shimmer of light reflecting Ewaca's red glow. I unsheathed my claymore, making a much less dramatic pose. Another bang, but much louder this time, focused on the door. Piyo froze. I could feel my face turn white.

"What's going on?" Skyscraper asked in a drowsy state. We both put a finger up to our lips signaling him to shut up. He was more awake now, grabbing his greatsword. "On three." I plotted, grabbing the doorknob.

One finger

Two fingers

Three fingers

BOOM! Another bang rang out through the house a second before I opened it. At least one hundred zombies were outside, moaning and groaning a commotion. I yelled as I brought my claymore down upon the first creature, its head splitting from the sheer pressure of the attack. Piyo was more precise, cutting limbs and heads off with lightning speed; meanwhile Skyscraper and I were more about hitting them until they died. "Oh Goddess!" Luna awoke with fright, trying to find her wand amongst the tangle of blankets.

"What the hell is going on?!" She finally found the wand and casted a thunder spell towards the zombies. Some fell while the remaining ones shuffled forward with speed the likes of a snail. "Zombie attack: there isn't another reason." We all fought until the zombies started to retreat. We chased the survivors down and cut them into pieces. "It's over…" I murmured as we all went back inside, blood splattered across our sleeping garments. Sechi was wide awake when we came back. "Sechi, are you feeling better?" Luna asked.

"I feel like crap." She put a hand on her wound. "I can't believe that Sechi could be knocked out for that long from one bite." I changed the subject. "You heard Douche Bag Dougal, the shock and blood loss did that." Skyscraper reasoned

"No. He said exhaustion and pain. Why would she be exhausted?" Luna countered

"Haven't you ever heard campfire stories of when a zombie bites a person, they become a zombie? It's an infection." Piyo wasn't ignored. I thought of another basic attribute about elves.

"Elves can't get sick. The infection's being fought off by Sechi's immortal body because she can't get sick. That's why she's exhausted!" I felt that my understanding helped, but then again, anyone else could've made that observation if they thought about it.

"But… what if they bite us?" Piyo fearfully asked. I saw his hands fearfully shaking. "You turn into zombies. The only people at risk are all the men." Luna answered, not easing the fear.

"Well, you figured it out. Took you enough time." Dougal silently came out of his room when none of us were looking, so you can imagine how startled we were.

"You never told us this! Why?" I angrily shouted. "The worse thing that can happen to you is that you turn into a zombie. Then, your friends un-kill you and you wait for a revival feather." Dougal did have a point, but he was a cold hearted bastard.

"It's alright. You've all finished your quests, so now we can try to enjoy ourselves." Sechi interrupted,

"How can we enjoy ourselves when Tir Na Nog is a fucking hellhole!?" I shouted. "Cleansing." She answered. Before I could even say anything back, she slumped down. Skyscraper, Piyo and Luna looked at me, expecting me to say, because I'm the guy that always has something to talk about. But that time, I didn't have anything to say to her, especially when she was unconscious. I could only say "Good night" so I would have an excuse to not answer.

The next day…

"Oh what a beautiful morning, for the sun is out and the sky is… reddish grey, but who gives a shit?" Dougal woke me up with that 'cheery' little speech. I groaned like those zombies did last night, but how can you blame me when I'm used to getting up at 1:00 PM?

"Get up, it's time for you to eat brunch." Sechi hit my head with her Guardian's bow, making me even grumpier. "We made pancakes~" Luna cooed. I am a fanatic about pancakes. If they're dry, with ice cream, with syrup, with bacon, whatever, I love pancakes. I burst out of bed to see that only Sechi and Luna were inside the house. "Where are the pancakes?" I asked.

"Outside, Piyo's cooking." I put on my bandana to fix my bed head and walked outside to see Piyo with a frying pan and a campfire seemingly awaiting me. "That smells good." I complimented.

"Thanks, now make sure to not leave any scraps, or I'll give them to our friends in the graveyard." I chuckled. In a few minutes the food that made this hellhole decent arrived and I devoured it. Skyscraper didn't join us at all, because he was too damn big to have any of our food. Instead he ate a hell of a lot of large meat.

"So, what did you mean by 'cleansing' Sechi?"

"We kill all the zombies and giant worms until it's safe to live here. Then, we start bringing in our guilds to make this a settlement until other people come and also-" Sechi explained it in much more detailed plans, but trust me when I say this: Too much detail.

"-and then when it's safe, Tir Na Nog will really be paradise."

"We should vote then and see if all of us agree." I voted against it with Piyo while Luna and Sechi voted for it. "Where's Skyscraper? We need him here to vote."

"I'll call him. SKYSCRAPER!!!!!!" Luna cupped her hands and yelled. Skyscraper almost instantly appeared. "We're going to make Tir Na Nog inhabitable. You in, or out?"

"Well, I have the constant threat of being bitten and turning into an undead flesh eating machine, or I could go back to my routine life in Vales… yeah, I'm in." The three cheered while Piyo and I sulked. "We should clean the dishes now."

Ten minutes later… **Author's note: I love doing that! XD it's like controlling time! Muwahahaha!**

"So, we first need a base of operations." Sechi decided. After the vote, she practically mutinied and was now the leader, while I was the co-leader so I felt a little special . "How about the Church of Lymilark?" I suggested.

"Good idea Heth, but I was thinking the school."

"No, no, no! The healer's!"

"No, the bank!"

"Actually, the inn has the most space." Skyscraper had the best idea of us all.

"The inn it is!" Sechi led the way to the inn, where the haunting sight of abandonment lingered.

"A little dusty, but it'll do." I tried to lighten the mood. "Let's try to just be able to sleep in it, alright? For now we'll need battlements for those bastard zombies." Luna stated. We all nodded in agreement and readied our rooms. Piyo and I shared a room, Sky got his own room, and the girls had their own room. It took us about two hours to get the rooms ready, which meant it was 3:00PM.

"Alright! Let's go hunt some zombies! I need to finish the quest, unlike all of you." Sechi cheered on. She was the most enthusiastic of us all and did a lot of work. My role as leader wasn't really serious, because all I did was encourage everyone to do the obvious thing, while Sechi was much more qualified.

"How's the restoration going?" Dougal asked as we passed him on the way to the graveyard. "Great. We're going to hunt some zombies and sleep in our temporary home." Luna answered hurriedly. "That sounds stupid."

"To restore the inn?" Skyscraper asked. "No, it's just stupid to sleep in the inn. Unless you can block the doors with a steel wall or something, you're screwed." Dougal shook his head. "We'll all use magic and range while Skyscraper uses WM." Sechi supported. I knew that there were other plans that would work like blockades and a mass WM-ing circle, but at that time, I had absolutely no second thoughts to Sechi's plan. "So you finished the quests?" Dougal changed the subject, reaching into a bag next to him, fishing for the quest reward. All of my friends declined before I did. "We'll get them all at the same time." Sechi said. They all agreed, but I didn't say a word. As they walked away I asked for my reward. He looked at me with a look of surprise. "You wouldn't follow your friends' wishes?"

"Listen, I might get eaten alive today so give me the quest reward please." He gazed upon me for a brief moment before bringing his hands up over my head. "Now, if you die and your friends cannot reach you, you'll find yourself here. Now go, your friends will need you." He shooed me away, but when I was walking away I could've sworn that I could feel his ice cold glare at my back.

"Where have you been? We started without you!" Piyo exclaimed. "I forgot something."

"You're so clumsy, Heth." Luna giggled. I shrugged at her, walking towards Sky and Sechi. They were waiting at the first gravestone. I noticed the bodies from our encounter yesterday disappeared, as if they were never there. "Hey there Heth, are you ready to go kill some zombies for me?" Sechi readied her bow. "Yeah, but shouldn't we see what the reward is for the quest first? It'll probably be very useful." I still haven't told them that I cashed in my quest scroll, so I prayed that they wouldn't check my bag. "No." I gave her a puzzled look. "No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I like it when we're all at the same pace." I shook my head in disapproval. Meanwhile, zombies started to gather in a mass that quickly grew to an unbelievable mass. "Here they come!" I took my claymore out, loving the sound it made as I swung it out of the sheath. At the same time, my friends quickly took their weapons out as well. Skyscraper, Piyo and I charged forward, anything but fearless. Thunderbolts rang out over my head followed by fire bolts and arrows at an amazing speed. If you've ever seen a battle when the archers take out all the opposing foes you've probably seen our battle. 'Undoubtedly,' I thought to myself 'our elfin friends are more dangerous than Sky, Piyo and I.' I forgot about that thought quickly, because I felt teeth biting into my sleeves. I turned around in time to shake the creature off and to kill it before it bit me. I sighed in relief. Sech and Luna were moving forward slowly while Piyo was in a sprint preparing to stab and slash. I saw Skyscraper using windmills to kill zombies that were circling him. "Only eight more!" I cheered silently to myself, seeing the sun set in the distance. Skyscraper hit another one to the ground, and as it got up it met an arrow in between the eyes. "Seven!" I slashed all the limbs off of one, and he met an arrow through the throat, severing his spine.

"Six!" Sechi used Arrow Revolver to take down four of them. "Five, four, three, two!" Luna paralyzed a zombie with lightning, Sechi firing an arrow into its chest. "One." I took off all its limbs, leaving Sechi to fire her arrow into its mouth. "Done!" we all cheered happily. "Let's go to Dougal!" she started to run, leaving all of us to try our best to match her speed which didn't go so well.

"You're done? I'd say you've finished just in time. The sun has just set." Dougal smiled. "I can give you your rewards now." Dougal took everyone's quest scrolls. "Now, I won't tell you what the reward is, ok? But you all remember this, especially the mortals: If you get bitten and no one uses a feather on you, you'll remain a zombie until you either are killed by a person or someone uses a feather on you. Got it?" he wagged his finger as we all nodded. He turned around and opened his door.

"Why won't you tell us what our reward is?" Sechi asked right before he went inside his house. "If I told you, you'd think I was crazy."

"We already do." Piyo muttered.

"Shut up! Now, scat. Once you die you'll realize the significance of this quest." He slammed his door, leaving us in dead silence. "What do you think he meant by that?" Piyo whispered to me. "How should I know?" I whispered back, but meanwhile I myself was wondering why he didn't tell. "Who cares?" Luna shrugged, proving elf ears aren't just for show. We didn't say much on the way back other than that except for "Ow I stubbed my toe" and "you're too clumsy Heth".

When we arrived back at the inn, we immediately went to our rooms. We all said good night to each other and went to sleep.

_I dreamt of a Person, beaming with positive energy. It wasn't loud, in fact It was very quiet. The area around us was a lush plain, filled with flowers and grasses of nearly every type that I could think of. The Person bent over to pick up a flower, but when It did, the whole meadow died like a wave of wind. The Person quickly grew sour and bitter, and started to become ill. It fell to the ground, and try as I might I couldn't help It. It looked me in the eye and told me. 'This is what happens when Gods sleep on the Job.' I sobbed, my tears pelting the ground. The Person's body collapsed entirely, leaving dust. I closed my eyes, not believing such a thing could happen to such a good person but when I opened my eyes _I was wide awake, moans and high pitch screams piercing the night. Piyo was gone. I put on my uniform and took out my claymore, charging out of the door, kicking it open. A zombie was in the way and I slashed it in half. I ran to Skyscraper's door and started to knock on the door violently shouting. No answer. I ran to Luna and Sechi's room, finding the door was wide open. There was little light so I casted a fire bolt to lighten the room.

"Goddess have mercy…" Skyscraper, Piyo, and Luna laid dead on the floor of the room. Sky and Piyo had burn marks and arrows decorating their corpses. Luna's throat had been bitten by Skyscraper, and Sechi was… _**Gone. **_"Sechi!" I yelled. I hear a muffled cry outside. I run down the stairs and run out the door, splintered. Sechi was running towards me, being chased by zombies. Her bow was on her back, and her quiver empty. I ran towards her, meeting her at the bridge that goes over the river to the windmill. "What happened?" I asked. She looked away, towards the ground. I could see her eyes were red and puffy from the fire bolt I had casted.

"They broke through and came upstairs. Skyscraper went down there and used windmill to keep them away from the door, but he was bitten. To stop himself from killing anyone else, he made us…"

"I saw, so don't think about it unless you have to."

"But before we could, he bit Luna… we both fired, but in the process Piyo was bitten by another zombie. He chased us into our room where we dragged Skyscraper and… we killed him." She was trying her best to not cry. "Luna… I couldn't save her damn it all, I couldn't." She cried violently. To try to stop her from crying, I hugged her and she put her head on my shoulders to wipe the tears. "We'll help them. We will. But for now, we need to run to Dougal." I broke the embrace and she nodded. The zombies were about ten feet away from us now, so we ran. A few more zombies got in our way, which met their end quickly at the end of my claymore. "Dougal!" I started to yell before we hit the door and started to knock-no, we didn't knock- we freaking punched, kicked and screamed until he answered the door.

"What do you want?" He rubbed his eyes. "The zombies… they killed them." Sechi explained.

"I doubt that. You all killed each other." He narrowed his eyes. I glared at him and punched him in the face. He didn't fall down, but it did feel therapeutic. "Just help us." Sechi pleaded. He looked outside, as if checking for someone. "Get in." he gestured inside. We practically ran inside. He slammed the door shut, separating us from the hideous creatures outside.

"Why did you come to me?" He questioned us. "You said they didn't attack you out of courtesy, so tell us: why did they attack you last night?"

"What would you do if I gave out quests to kill people like you? Sure, they'd thank me, but they only know two things as an infected creature: Revenge and Hunger. You have absolutely NO resistance as one of them." He sat down in one of the chairs. I tried to find something to sit on, but in the end I sat on the floor. The blankets from the night before were still there.

"So you're still alive… how?"

"They can bite me, but they can't kill me. They want to infect, not kill. However, as soon as you attack them with malicious intent, they try to kill you." He pulled a sleeve up to reveal dozens of bite marks. "I'm more complicated than a human." He pushed it back down. Sechi and I were amazed but didn't say anything. Violent knocks started to hit the door. "I'm going out there." Sechi stated. She stood up and walked towards the door, on the way taking out knives from her bag. I grabbed her hand before she opened the door. "If you go out there alone you'll die." She looked back at me. "So that's why I'm going with you." I took out my claymore. She sadly smiled at me.

"Taboo my ass." Dougal muttered. I ignored him as she opened the door. Zombies started to pile in, and I knew this was the last stand, so I ran straight into them. After about twenty kills, I started to tire. I tried my best to ignore it, and kept on fighting. In the corner of my eye I saw Sechi slashing zombies to bits. I winced in pain as my eyes widened in fear. A zombie bit my right arm, which I used in practically all my melee combat. I drew the claymore's blade into its mouth, killing it and losing my weapon at the same time. I casted magic bolts towards the zombies, not killing them but hurting them severely. Before I knew it, more bites started to sink into my body. I yelled. Never in my life have I experienced such pain. I saw Sechi staring at me. She was crying. I waved a farewell and ran to the tree in the graveyard. On my way, my vision blurred. I sighted an axe, stuck in the ground. I picked it up and put it in my mouth as I started to clime. I don't have to tell you that it was hell to climb the tree, but once I made it to the highest point I brought the axe down, pinning myself to the tree. I screamed so loud, echoes could be heard in the distance. I touched my eyes. I was crying? Was it because my story would end without recognition? No. I'm writing this down now. Teardrops are falling on it so forgive me if I'm ruining the story for you. In fact, I always pack paper for paper airplanes so don't be confused. I'm writing this with my own blood by now. Ran out of ink and the twig is barely working now. Anyways, life seemed so useless at this moment. In the end, there's always sadness. So at the end of this life is… is… **Entry ends.**

**Luna's entry, written after Heth was found:**

Today we were found. Not by the Reaper, but by Dougal. It seems that when we died from monsters, we would come back at Dougal's house. We did find Sechi today as well. She was crying very much, and didn't speak to anyone. She did smile like her old self when she saw us, but after a while the smile faded. When we heard Heth went off alone, I personally didn't know what to expect, especially when I heard about the scream in the dark cold night. Piyo and Skyscraper were confused of why he left if he knew what the reward was (Dougal told us). Was he sacrificing himself for Sechi? Did he want to die? I wouldn't know, because nothing in his entry says anything and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't say a thing to us.

However, before we found his entry, we found him. He was pinned on the tree by an axe, dead as a doornail. Heth looked peaceful as a crucified person. He didn't move at all, so he wasn't a zombie. Actually, all the other zombies were slashing at the tree, but couldn't knock it down. We watched them from afar, but after a while they left. Yes, they walked away, towards the fences and stood perfectly still. During that time, we all ran towards the tree. Skyscraper removed the axe, stained with dry blood. We all cried. Heth was dead. It was Sechi that reminded us he completed the quest too. It gave us all hope. We took Heth's body and we didn't bury it in that tainted soil. We carried his limp body and his written entry to Dougal. He looked at us quizzically and asked, "So, who killed him?"

"He killed himself." Sechi muttered. "What!?" Dougal's eyes widened in surprise. "He killed himself!" She yelled. He tried to calm her down. "I heard what you said, and if that is true…" it turns out that you can't come back from the dead if you kill yourself. Heth wasn't just temporarily inconvenienced, he was completely dead. Sechi didn't say a word and took Heth's body away from us. She vanished for a few hours and returned with dirt on her armor. We didn't ask any questions. She said one thing and one thing alone: "Let's get the hell out of here." I kept the entry, making sure it's safe here in Filia. None of us have ever been the same since and lost touch with each other a long time ago. Piyo ended up being a paladin, Sechi and I went back to Filia to help Casteana and our friends live their lives as Skyscraper went to Dunbarton to try to find something better to do with his life other than staying in Vales.

**-End of Entry.**

**-**_**Soul Stream:**_

Nao looked upon the infant in a basket, with brown eyes and dark brown hair. "You are not being reborn with your memory or your skills from your past life. You are being reborn into a loving family and when you live out your life, you will find eternal bliss. Don't fret Heth, it will be a great life. You will meet Luna, Sechi, Piyo and Skyscraper again one day, and you will never die of violence." She promised. The baby started to cry out, but before he could cry anymore a white light shone and the baby disappeared.


End file.
